


apple pie

by L0v3LyBby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Help, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0v3LyBby/pseuds/L0v3LyBby
Summary: wilbur and george bake an apple pie.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> heeey mamas thanks for clickin on dis fic  
> uh  
> its like 23:07 rn, while im writing this note. im tired. and i want more georgebur content so in order to inspire ppl im writing more pls for the love of god yall WRITE SUMN IM STARRVIIINGGG AND I CANT EAT MY OWN FOOD
> 
> anyway i swear this has proper grammar im just on cr*ck rn

it was 3 pm.

the two boys were just about to go outside, when it started pouring. and i mean pouring.

the rain just wouldn't stop. no matter how much they waited.

it was like someone dropped a water bucket on the world.

so they decided to kill some time and bake an apple pie.

* * *

"george? where's the sugar?" wilbur asked, while looking through the cabinets of their kitchen.

george got up from the table where he was reading the recipe to help him look for it.

after a few moments of shuffling around the cozy kitchen, george opened a cabinet, and to his (not so) surprise;

"wil, did- did you look here? because it's literally right here." george said as he pointed to the cabinet where the bag of sugar was.

wilbur felt like the stupidest person in the world, as he had walked multiple times past the said cabinet "oh my god i'm such a dumbass. thank you baby."

"noo you're not a dumbass wil, you're really smart!" george tried cheering him up.

"but-"

"no buts, shh. if you're a dumbass, atleast you're my dumbass, and i love you for all of your qualities." george cut him off, smiling.

wilbur laughed and started measuring the sugar, making sure he didn't make any mistakes. and george watched him be all concentrated, giggling silently as wilbur furrowed his eyebrows.

"what's so funny?" wilbur asked.

george laughed, "oh nothing. you're just really cute when you're focused on something." he laughed as he watched his lover's cheeks turn pink from the compliment.

the taller boy finished pouring the last cup in, the mixture of sugar and eggs being whipped around by george as wilbur started cutting up the apples.

the boys followed the recipe well, while also making a mess. it was, a weird view. the chaos being balanced by the perfection of the pastry.

then, they started placing the apples onto the mold. sometimes sneaking an apple slice into eachother's mouthes. they finished that too, pretty quickly, and took the pie to the preheated oven.

the door to the oven was closed...

...and then they realised they have to clean.

they started cleaning, and right at the end, george spoke up.

"aw man, i didn't want to clean. i just wanna eat." george pouted.

wilbur rolled his eyes, "you did eat quite a lot of apple slices though."

"yeah yeah look who's talking. you ate more slices than me and you know it." 

"did not."

"did."

"oh c'mere you little shit!" wilbur said and picked up george, lifting him up in the air.

george laughed, half from the joy, and half from the fear of being too heavy and making wilbur fall. "wil stop it we're going to fall!" 

wilbur smiled, "no we aren't!!" and kept on carrying him with no worry til' they got to the living room. there, he dropped george on the couch, and laid down right next to him.

"you smell nice. like apples." george said suddenly, catching wilbur off guard.

"pfft oh my god george you're such an idiot-" wilbur laughed at his dorky lover.

george cupped wilbur's cheeks, and squeezed them. "but you love me don't you, right, riiight~?"

"yes. yes i do." wilbur smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

they laid there, talking and complimenting eachother, for a good 10-15 minutes.

"george?"

"hmm?"

"i love you so much."

george blushed, even though he's heard those words come out of wilbur's mouth so many times, he still swoons over them.

george didn't think of a response, (even though he could've said 'i love you' back) and just leaned in to kiss him, when-

_beep, beep, beep!_

"oh. the pie is done." wilbur sighed, kind of disappointed that he wouldn't get a kiss from his lover.. yet.

"yeah, let's go get it out of the oven before it burns." george said as he got up from the couch.

the boys walked to the kitchen, relieved to see the pie was in perfect condition when they took it out.

the pie smelled amazing. it was golden brown, sprinkled with cinnamon, and the apples sticking out prettily. it was quite a sight.

"i think we should let it cool, no?" george asked, tilting his head to the side.

wilbur nodded, then smiled. "yeah, we should.

now can i please get that kiss?"

george chuckled, "of course, my lovely dumbass." as he leaned up to reach wilbur's lips.

they melted into the kiss. george's hands wrapped around wilbur's neck, one in his hair, while wilbur placed his hands on george's waist, holding onto it gently.

they finally broke apart, and smiled at eachother.

god, they were so in love.

"i think the pie should be eatable now." george guessed, probably thinking accurately.

wilbur hummed in agreement, "yup, looks like it!"

wilbur took the pie to the dining table, and george brought two glasses of strawberry lemonade and ice cream behind him.

they dove in pretty quickly. both of them getting a reasonable sized slice, and took a bite.

"wooaahh this is so good!!" wilbur said, mouth full.

george nodded, as to not talk with his mouth full of the delicious apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

"yes it is! we did a good job!" george finally said, after he had swallowed the bite.

and so, they ate half of the pie, until they both were very full, and just decided to cuddle and nap after a good, good meal.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyeee thanks for readin!!! i hope this wasnt too sappy lol. i can't believe i wrote this without any planning, in under an hour. its currently 23:53 as im writing this end note.
> 
> im sorry if some word is written wrong, i am a sleep deprived, foreigner lesbian who wrote this on their phone.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments (ESPECIALLY COMMENTS) r always very welcome!!!!
> 
> thank u for reading babes!!! mwahhh xoxox ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
